Los lazos del destino
by Minako06
Summary: Han pasado tres largos años  desde su primer viaje a la época antigua, y un año y medio desde la despedida. Realizará su ultimo viaje al pasado, nada es como antes.


_**Los lazos del destino**_

La luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo, alumbrando con su tenue luz a una joven de 18 años, su pelo castaño se movía lentamente al son del viento. Sus ojos mostraban que había estado llorando durante mucho tiempo, ahora ya no tenía lágrimas para seguir haciéndolo. Ella se encontraba en el templo justo debajo del árbol sagrado. Nada había cambiado todo seguía como antes incluso los sentimientos de la joven.

Tres largos años habían pasado desde su primer viaje a la época antigua, y un año y medio desde la despedida. El paso del tiempo se apreciaba en su rostro y en su cuerpo pues ya no era la jovencita de 15 años, ahora mas madura, aunque poco le había servido pues su corazón seguía dolido. Aún podía recordar las últimas palabras de Inuyasha diciéndole - _"Kagome regresa cuando quieras"_ - sencillas palabras que habían alegrado a Kagome, pero no podía regresar, nunca podría volver a mirar a los ojos al hanyou sin decirle que lo amaba. Kikyo ya estaría casada con Inuyasha, al igual que Sango y Miroku. Extrañaba un montón a sus amigos, había estado a punto de regresar pero ese día, el día que había ido hasta el pozo se dio cuenta que su vida estaba en su instituto y que ya no hacía falta una miko adolescente para buscar los fragmentos.

Cuantas veces había rechazado ya a Hojo? Cien? Doscientas? Si, habían sido exactamente 202 veces, ese amigo suyo si que era insistente. Desde que Yuca, Eri y Ayumi se habían marchado al extranjero Hojo era su mejor amigo, lo quería mucho pero no lo amaba.

Su insomnio no daba desaparecido solo podía dormir como mucho tres horas al día, se despertaba gritando el nombre de Inuyasha, seguro que si Inuyasha lo supiese se reiría de ella. Pero que mas daba?

Por qué había tenido que nacer en esa época? Por qué no había conocido a Inuyasha antes que Kikyo? Por qué ahora estaba siempre atormentada si en el fondo aceptaba que nunca sería como Kikyo?

Se levantó del banco de piedra que se encontraba bajo el árbol, y empezó su habitual y ya aburrido recorrido de medianoche. Empezaba por ir hasta su instituto en plena noche hasta terminar justo a pies del pozo donde como todas las noches tiraba dentro un lazo. Cada noche tiraba un lazo de un color diferente y este viajaba hasta el otro lado. Esa noche tiraría el lazo numero 20, ella desde que había cumplido los 18 años tiraba un lazo de seda en el pozo como si fuese ella la que cruzase la barrera del tiempo. Se sentía mucho mejor después de hacerlo.

Esa noche tiraría un lazo bastante especial para ella era el lazo plateado que su madre le había regalado de pequeña. Lentamente se lo quitó del pelo y lo lanzó en el profundo pozo, cual fue la sorpresa cuando este lazo no cruzó al otro lado si no que quedó en el fondo del pozo. Ella bajó con ayuda de una escalera al fondo donde al tocar son sus finos dedos el lazo el pozo la llevó a la época feudal.

Pudo escuchar los pájaros y el río sin duda había vuelto.

Se ató el lazo otra vez al pelo y subió para poder volver a saltar al pozo y regresar a su época. Al llegar arriba vio que algunas cosas habían cambiado ya que existía el templo donde se encontraba el pozo.

Caminó con miedo para ver que mas cosas habían cambiado con el paso de los años. Llegó hasta la aldea de la anciana Kaede pero ante su asombro vio la aldea destrozada, había sido quemada. El rostro de Kagome mostró miedo y tristeza retrocedió andando lentamente hacía atrás hasta que sintió como había chocado contra alguien y esta persona la agarraba.

Kagome se giró lentamente pues sus piernas temblaban de miedo de solo pensar que quien tenía a sus espaldas había hecho eso. Ante sus ojos vio a un ser de pelo plateado, alto, de ojos dorados y una luna en la frente.

- Seshomaru… - susurró Kagome asustada - tú… has hecho esto… - retrocedió un paso para alejarse de el.

- No - el youkai habló mirándola con su mirada hipnotizante - todo ha cambiado… pero no he sido yo - Seshomaru se giró y se alejó.

Kagome al principio se quedó parada hasta que reaccionó, le había impresionado volver a ver al youkai. Decidió ir tras el para preguntarle, lo encontró al lado del templo donde estaba el pozo. Él notó su aroma en el aire y la miró fijamente.

- Que ha pasado? - preguntó Kagome mientras se sentaba en el suelo enfrente de el.

- Hpm… es una historia muy larga - Seshomaru no esperaba ver a Kagome con los ojos llenos de preocupación así que empezó la historia muy a su pesar - está bien pero no interrumpas - le avisó a Kagome - después de que tu te fueras todo volvió a la normalidad, el monje y al exterminadora se casaron, Inuyasha y Kikyo también - Seshomaru hizo una pausa para ver la cara de Kagome - todo estaba tranquilo hasta que decidieron usar la Shikon no Tama. En ese tiempo Rin que estaba enferma fue cuidada por la exterminadora, por lo que yo estaba en la aldea cuando sucedió. Inuyasha logró ser un youkai completo, a pesar de las advertencias de la no-muerta el pidió su deseo. El poder lo consumió, mató con su viento cortante a Sango y a Miroku - unas lagrimas acabaron en el césped a los pies de Kagome - el zorro intentó escapar cuando vio todo pero Inuyasha lo cortó por la mitad al igual que a Kirara y Jaken. Kikyo y yo unimos nuestras fuerzas para vencerlo, pero era más fuerte que ella y yo juntos. Mató a Kikyo con sus propias manos diciéndole que ella era igual que el, el ambicionaba dominar a los youkais y ser el mas poderoso y ella ambicionaba vivir. Según el la mataba para no hacerla sufrir… - el youkai se detuvo una vez mas Kagome lloraba sin parar - después intentó matarme casi lo logra estuve dos semanas inconsciente o eso creo cuando me desperté Inuyasha había matado a todo el mundo desde la pequeña Rin hasta el ultimo demonio. Cuando me recuperé fui en su búsqueda y al hallarlo lo maté con mis propias manos, se lo merecía. Nunca llegó a ser un verdadero youkai.

Kagome secó sus lágrimas que aun seguían saliendo de sus ojos, nunca se habría imaginado algo tan terrible. Inuyasha había matado a sus amigos y a todos excepto a Seshomaru que por suerte se había salvado. No le guardaba rencor a Seshomaru por haber matado a Inuyasha al contrario, ella si hubiese estado en su lugar también lo hubiese intentado. Vio como Seshomaru seguía en silencio observando al cielo.

- Yo… - Seshomaru la miró - siento haber pensado mal de ti. Debí haber preguntado antes - el youkai no le contestó solo la miró- gracias por haber matado a Inuyasha - el youkai mostró una pizca de asombro en sus ojos - se lo merecía el mató a todos.

Kagome se quedó profundamente dormida, el insomnio había desaparecido, ahora aunque triste por la muerte de todos y la historia que había escuchado, estaba tranquila pues sus dudas habían terminado.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en los brazos del youkai que la abrazaba para darle calor. Lo miró y vio que seguía dormido así que volvió a sumirse en su sueño. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Seshomaru ya no estaba a su lado abrazándola. Estaba en la entrada del templo.

- Regresarás a tu época…? - preguntó el youkai de ojos dorados.

La joven asintió y se acercó a el para agarrarle el brazo y llevarlo al lado del río.

- Gracias por todo - sonrió Kagome - me he dado cuenta que no eres tan malo como creía, al contrario eres muy amable - se sonrojó un poco la joven - quiero darte esto para que me recuerdes - le dio el lazo plateado que llevaba en su pelo.

El youkai la recogió de entre las manos de la humana y se puso el lazo atado a la funda de Tenseiga. Ella empezó a correr hacia el pozo mientras decía - Seshomaru me alegró volverte a ver.

El youkai se acercó hasta un árbol precioso en el ató el lazo junto a los otros 49 lazos que colgaban de sus ramas. El los había recogido todos y cada uno de ellos y los había guardado. Se sentó a los pies del árbol y cerró los ojos que transmitían tristeza y soledad. El era un ser solitario pero… tras un año y medio solo, el ver a Kagome lo había reconfortado y ahora ella había regresado a su época. Solo le quedaban sus lazos que aun conservaban su olor.

- Oye! No me digas que vas a dormir ahora no? - era la voz de Kagome que estaba justo enfrente de el que ya había abierto los ojos al escucharla - eres un youkai muy dormilón

- Que haces aquí todavía? - preguntó el youkai sorprendido.

- Creo que no me divertiría nada sin ningún youkai al que molestar ^^, además el templo que has hecho hay que mejorarlo y quien mejor que yo para eso? - le guiñó un ojo - Ay Seshomaru, que harías tu sin mi? - ella lo levantó tirando de el por un brazo pero no esperaba respuesta a su pregunta.

- La verdad no lo se - dijo el youkai - pero da igual porque tu ahora es mi prisionera

- Ah si? ¬¬ - dijo la muchacha

- Si

En el templo Higurashi el abuelo de Kagome entró en la cocina donde la madre de Kagome y Sota seguían preocupados por ella. Encima de la mesa colocó el árbol genealógico de la familia que empezaba con Kagome y Seshomaru. Al verlo la madre de Kagome sonrió y el hermano volvió a su rutina. Ya sabían que Kagome era especial pero nunca se habían imaginado que ella fuese la que iniciaría la familia Higurashi.

Al lado del árbol genealógico en caracteres japoneses se podía leer _"Al fin soy feliz, el ha marcado el inicio de una nueva vida. Lo amo y el… creo que también al menos a nuestra pequeña Lina si"_ con otra caligrafía un tanto diferente se podía leer _"Claro que amo a esta humana que tengo como esposa y la amaré siempre cueste lo que cueste"_

Ese fue el inicio de una nueva historia protagonizada por una joven de 18 años y un youkai que pensó que nunca amaría a nadie. Sus destinos siempre habían estado unidos pero nunca se habían dado cuenta, hasta ese momento en el que el la vio marchar y ella sintió morirse al pensar que Seshomaru después de tanta lucha por vengar a sus amigos estaría solo.

Eran diferentes, eran en su época rivales pero ahora se amaban.

_**FIN**_


End file.
